


Cabin Fever

by civillove



Series: seblaine week 2k19 [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Jake is bi I don't make the rules, M/M, little divergence with characters as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-16 04:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: Seblaine week 2019 - Exes to Lovers (aka who thought camping was a good fucking idea)--Blaine works his way down the hall, finally finding a vacant space when the bathroom door opens across from him and—And he drops his suitcase becauseIt’s Sebastian.It’s Sebastian in swim trunks that fit him far too well, sky blue and perfect against his skin. He’s not wearing a shirt because of course he’s not, his chest slightly tan from the remnants of summer and he’s very much aware that his eyes are following up the length of his body but he can’t seem to stop. Eyes tracing muscle lines and freckled patches all the way up his neck to the scruff that’s kissing his jawline.Amused green eyes meeting confused hazel ones.“See something you like, killer?”Fuck.





	Cabin Fever

**Author's Note:**

> well this was a lovely seblaine week. see you all next year. thanks for reading! 
> 
> AN: This is AU in the sense where I mention Blaine’s from Lima but he didn’t really meet everyone until he started living in New York—idk how my brain works sometimes okay

Blaine folds laundry as he stares at his two best friends in his living room, Sam sitting on the top of the couch, feet on the cushions (he’s most definitely going to fall off at some point) and Jake on the couch with his feet up on his coffee table. Apparently, he’s gotta sprawl out the next time he goes to their apartment because this is ridiculous.

“Come on, B.” Jake presses, eyeing the suitcase he tore from his closet (and now he has a mess of Christmas decorations mixed with linens on the floor that he has to clean up across from his bedroom). “It won’t be that bad, you might actually have fun.”

“I _know _how to have fun.” He insists, playing with a t-shirt between his fingers.

Jake just kinda stares at him and Sam rubs the back of his neck. Dicks.

“It’s just…_camping? _Really?”

Blaine hasn’t been camping since he was ten years old in the backyard of his home in Lima, Cooper trying to pitch a tent at the same time he was pretending to audition for an REI commercial. He still feels some sort of PTSD every time he sees one of those advertisements on TV.

It’s not that he doesn’t enjoy the outdoors, he _does, _he appreciates it like anyone else. But…that’s kind of the farthest it goes: appreciation. He likes going outside, sitting by a fire, drinking beer with his friends or playing yard games, he loves going to Central Park and sitting on a bench by a pond, watching the city go past him, feeding pigeons when he’s not supposed to.

Camping though? Like…being in a tent in the mud and how cold it sometimes gets at night and bugs and too many horror movies that never end well? Yeah, he…he thinks he’s gonna pass.

“It’s not going to be like, hardcore camping,” Jake amends, “It’ll be in a cabin.”

Blaine puts a shirt down on his coffee table and grabs another from his basket of laundry, getting ready to fold it. “Still…I feel like I’ve seen one too many horror movies to know that this won’t end well.”

Sam shrugs and the action nearly knocks him off balance so he sinks on the couch so he’s sitting correctly next to Jake. “So then you'll be prepared and probably the only one of us to make it out alive.”

Jake clears his throat, shaking his head before he sits up a little to open up Blaine’s suitcase. He grabs folded piles of clothes and plops them inside, despite his noises of protest.

“_Come on_ Blaine, you've been sulking for weeks since your breakup with Sebastian—”

Blaine tries to tug the suitcase away from Jake but he puts his foot in it and pulling becomes useless. He sighs and crosses his arms over his chest for a moment, “I have not been sulking.” He totally has. “I’ve been...watching Netflix, there's a difference.” He rubs the back of his neck before grabbing onto another shirt to fold and keep his hands busy.

“Besides, _Stranger Things _season 3 waits for no one.”

If he’s being honest with himself, he needed some time alone to work through his breakup with Sebastian—his friends aren’t wrong, he was sulking. It wasn’t an easy breakup; he’d been with Sebastian for three years, and luckily they hadn’t moved in together yet, but it didn’t make anything any easier.

Regardless of how much it hurt, he knew it was for the best. Despite the years together, Sebastian wasn’t ready for a committed relationship and everything it came with. He tried his best, _they _tried their best, but at the end of the day sometimes that’s not good enough. It’s not like it was all Sebastian’s fault—it’s not like he cheated on him or somehow made their relationship less than what it was but…Blaine had to think about the future and he wasn’t sure if Sebastian was ready for conversations like that.

Jake clears his throat, “Fair, but we're asking you for one weekend.” He watches him glance at Sam and knows _that _can’t be good either, “Kurt might be there.”

Blaine shakes his head, throwing a shirt at Jake who, of course, catches it and puts it into the suitcase, “Yeah, you know he has a crush on me.” As in, _no, _he’s not interested on jumping into that abyss any time soon.

He needs some time to get comfortable with himself again. Despite the breakup with Sebastian ending on a positive note (it was really sour for a while there between them), it still hurts—and he doesn’t need to fill the void with someone else. He’ll get over it by living with it for a while.

“What better way to get your mind off Sebastian? To get back on that horse.” Sam adds, picking up a shirt and totally judging the color with his eyes. What’s wrong with peach?

Blaine snatches it out of his hand and scrunches his nose, “I'm not quite sure that's the horse I want to saddle up with.” Then he pauses as his words settle in the room, “We need to stop using horse analogies.”

He sighs because his friends already know that he’s going and he might as well accept this defeat and start packing for real. He hoists the suitcase out from under Jake’s foot and separates some clothes he’s dumped in there—all of them need folded again.

Camping…at least it’s in a cabin but, “Wait, so Kurt’s _actually _going to camp? I’ll believe it when I see it; doesn’t seem like his cup of tea.”

He’s got this web of friends where somehow everyone’s interconnected—he knows most people through Jake and Sam, that’s how he met Sebastian and how he met Kurt and through Kurt that’s how he met Rachel and so on, so forth. It’s small but Blaine’s always been used to being part of a larger friend group, so a few close friends is nice for a change.

Where he’s going with this is that he doesn’t know Kurt very well; they’ve been out a few times as friends, meshing their own groups together but that’s about it. Blaine usually gets drunk and doesn’t remember half the things he’s said…let alone if they actually got on well before too many margaritas.

He knows Kurt’s nice, that he really enjoys mixing strong outfit choices together, that he sings and loves musicals…and that he’s had a crush on him long before he broke up with Sebastian.

_Sebastian’s hands settle on his waist at a seedy bar, pulling him back against his chest. His lips find Blaine’s shoulder, pressing a kiss there before speaking against his neck. “If Kurt stares any harder at your ass, your chinos might burst into flames.” _

_Blaine chuckles, too many margaritas making him sway on his feet and feel a little lightheaded. Luckily, Sebastian’s there to ground him. He’s always there. “He’s lonely and harmless.” _

_“I still don’t like him looking at you.” Blaine turns, arms slipping around the taller’s waist. He’s at least a head taller than him and he has to push himself up on his toes to brush their lips. “Even though I can’t exactly blame him with an ass like yours.” _

_Blaine grins, pressing their bodies further together, “If he’s going to stare, let’s give him something to look at.” _

_Sebastian smirks as he cups Blaine’s cheek to kiss him. _

He shakes the memory from his mind, glancing over at Sam who’s shrugging his shoulder. “Kurt’ll probably end up being the ax murderer that kills everyone before the night is over.”

Blaine blinks, “And you guys want me to _date _him.”

Jake fills his cheeks with air and lets it out with an annoying sound. “No? We just think you should have sex with him to, you know, lighten up a bit.”

He packs a few pairs of shorts, one pair of jeans and too many t-shirts, “Look, just because Sebastian and I broke up doesn’t mean I have to be out there having sex in an attempt to…wipe the slate clean or something.”

“I’m sure that’s not stopping Sebastian.” Sam blurts out and Jake pointedly steps on his foot, hard, “_Ow, _what? I’m just…” He clears his throat because _oh. _“I’m just saying.”

Blaine sighs and gives his friends a once over, trying to find the words to express how he’s feeling in a way that makes sense. Honestly? It still feels like everything’s a mess, which is why he’s been keeping to himself—he doesn’t know how to feel. Three years together and they’ve only been broken up for a month, feelings like that just don’t go away because you want them to.

And the idea that Sebastian’s out there, seeing other guys? Which he has…every right to do, of course, but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt.

“Well, that’s part of the reason why we broke up,” He clears his throat.

“Fine, just forget about Kurt okay?” Jake tries to compromise, standing from the couch. “Just come because you want to hang out with us to prove you’re not sulking.”

A soft laugh slips from Blaine’s mouth as he shakes his head, “I’m _not _sulking. Who else is going?”

“Rachel and her boyfriend, and I think he’s bringing a friend too.”

Blaine chews on the inside of his cheek, wanting to ask these two knuckleheads if there’s _any _chance that Sebastian might show up at this thing but…he should be in the clear. Sebastian hated camping just as much as he did and his friend group was a little wider outside of his own; he only really hung out with Rachel, Kurt, Sam and Jake because they were dating. Despite the fact that Blaine met Sebastian through Jake, he doubts they’re not seeing one another very much since the breakup.

He runs a hand over his face before looking towards the ceiling. “Fine, but no spin the bottle, alright?”

Jake grins at Sam before they high-five, “We’re makin’ no promises.”

\--

It takes two hours to reach their destination, a remote camping ground that Jake’s dad built a cabin in, tucked into the woods by a lake. Blaine’s really not sure what to make of this whole thing but as they drive up through a dirt path, in-between rows of trees that are starting their cycle of autumn colors, he decides he’s going to make the best out of this weekend.

Despite his knee-jerk reaction of not wanting to go, his friends are right, it’ll be nice to get away for the weekend. The weather is still warm enough during the day that they’ll be able to swim in the lake but cool enough at night that they can have bonfires and smores. He doesn’t have to sleep in a tent and there’s indoor plumbing, so, that’s a plus.

He packed a book he’s been meaning to read and extra coffee grounds (because one can’t be too careful about running out of coffee) and as they pull up against the cabin next to a few other cars, he glances out the window at the scenery. It’s very aesthetically pleasing with the cabin’s dark wood frame, surrounded by orange-yellow trees and some still kissed green from fading summer. There’s a bench swing towards the right and it faces the lake’s wide-open mouth, a path leading down to the dock where a small paddle boat sits.

“This place is great, Jake.” Blaine comments as he gets out of the car.

Sam follows, stretching his limbs from being cooped up in the backseat, Jake turning the engine off and stepping out from the driver’s side. “Yeah, my family used to come up here a lot until Puck nearly burned the damn thing down smoking weed upstairs.”

He smirks and grabs his suitcase, “Charming,” before making his way up the steps.

“There should be enough rooms for everyone so just pick one that’s not occupied and change for the lake!” Jake yells after him, Blaine waving over his shoulder without looking at him before taking a step inside.

The cabin’s layout is just as beautiful as the outside as he walks into a big living room space, black leather couches, a fireplace and a few dark chestnut tables that match the walls. He can see a kitchen to his right, not as big but has the necessities (yes, he sees a coffee pot) and his fingers itch at the idea of making a big breakfast for everyone tomorrow morning. Blaine turns to the left, a set of stairs that lead up and nearly bumps right into Kurt who’s coming down them.

He smiles, something warm and genuine and Blaine feels guilt stir in his stomach because he just…he _does not _feel the same. “Blaine, hi.” He glances towards the stairs before meeting his gaze again—he was going to say something but then decides against it.

“I didn’t know you were going to be here this weekend.”

“That’s me, full of surprises.” He runs a hand through his messy curls. “With Sam and Jake, I rarely have a choice.”

Kurt laughs softly and for a moment, Blaine takes in his appearance because this is the most relaxed he’s ever seen him. In a pair of bright orange swim trunks that are a little too tight and a white t-shirt—he’s pretty sure he thought he would never see this version of Kurt, in a cabin in the middle of the woods with swim trunks ready to go into the lake.

“Going to swim?”

Kurt shrugs, “Maybe. Are you?”

“Maybe.” Blaine repeats, motioning to upstairs. “Might get settled first.”

The other nods before he realizes he’s in the way and moves to the left so Blaine can work his way upstairs. “Oh, right, well…see you out there?”

Blaine offers a small smile and a nod but doesn’t bother giving him a verbal response. Honestly? He’s not too keen on the lake; actually, any large body of water he can’t quite see through freaks him out. Humans aren’t meant to go into oceans, lakes and rivers anyways like, things _live _in there and they’re invading their homes. It seriously makes a shiver course down his spine at the idea of a fish sliding against his legs when he can’t see them.

He turns the corner when he gets up the steps, checking the first few rooms to see they all have bags in there. Blaine works his way down the hall, finally finding a vacant space when the bathroom door opens across from him and—

And he drops his suitcase because

It’s Sebastian.

It’s Sebastian in swim trunks that fit him far too well, sky blue and perfect against his skin. He’s not wearing a shirt because of course he’s not, his chest slightly tan from the remnants of summer and he’s very much aware that his eyes are following up the length of his body but he can’t seem to stop. Eyes tracing muscle lines and freckled patches all the way up his neck to the scruff that’s kissing his jawline.

Amused green eyes meeting confused hazel ones.

“See something you like, killer?”

_Fuck. _

Blaine sputters a moment before, “What are you doing here?” Leaves his mouth.

Sebastian smiles, running a hand through his messy locks. “I was invited, same as you, I imagine.”

He’s going to kill Sam or Jake or _someone _because this was not supposed to happen. “By who?”

His ex leans against the bathroom doorframe, crossing his arms over his chest. He’s far too amused for his liking, eyes drinking Blaine in like it might be the last tall glass of water he’ll have for a while. He hates (and by hates, he means he really doesn’t) that Sebastian’s able to sneak under his skin so easily with just one glance. He peels his layers back, slips inside, burrows there to the point where he can’t get him out.

This feels so dangerously familiar and all Blaine wants to do is allow himself to sink into it; it’d be so easy…

“Rachel’s boyfriend, Peter, you remember him, don’t you?” Sebastian answers him, pulling him from his thoughts. “I think he’s having some sort of bi crisis...I’m helping him sort it all out.” He winks.

Blaine lets out an annoyed huff, tipping his head back a little as he stares holes through the ceiling because of course. _Of course _this is why Sebastian would be here. “This is so typical of you.”

Sebastian waves him off, moving to walk past him, “Oh don’t get your panties in a twist.” Blaine picks up hints of expensive cologne mixed with skin and it makes his stomach want to bottom out into his kneecaps. “I’m kidding…for the most part. I was invited but Peter’s not bi, I mean, he might be after he sees me in these swim trunks but,” He shrugs. “What can you do?”

Blaine glares at his retreating back even though there’s not as much heat in his gaze as he wants before slipping into the unoccupied bedroom and shutting the door. He runs a hand over his face as he sets his suitcase on the bed, wanting to leave altogether but he doesn’t want to give Sebastian the satisfaction.

Also? He can’t deny how good it felt to see him—he does _miss _him after all.

Fuck.

He doesn’t have to admit that though. He does, however, have to change into swim trunks and yell at one of his friends.

\--

“Please tell me you didn’t know.”

Jake pauses as he takes beers out of the fridge to put in a small cooler on the kitchen counter. He doesn’t turn to look at Blaine but his shoulders are tight at the statement.

“Uh,” Which is all Blaine really needs and he runs a hand over his face. “Did I know completely or that there was a slight possibility…?”

“Jake.”

“Okay, fine,” he turns to look at his friend, closing the fridge. “I knew that _maybe _he might be here but I didn’t want to tell you because Sam and I wanted you here this weekend and you wouldn’t have come.”

It’s not like Blaine’s upset, it’s hard to be angry with that type of logic…also he had to know this would happen at some point, they were all still part of the same friend group. He just…he wishes he would have had some time to prepare? with seeing his ex again. Though Jake’s right, if he would have told him this was a possibility back in his apartment, he probably wouldn’t have come this weekend just to avoid it altogether.

Jake’s hand comes down on his shoulder and squeezes, “Look, the plan for this weekend doesn’t change. You can still relax, take some time for yourself and have a good time despite the fact that Sebastian is here.”

Blaine finds that all very unlikely but he nods softly and sighs, “Any more surprises I should know about?”

His friend smiles innocently before picking up the cooler, “You just…you know spin the bottle is unavoidable, right?”

He groans and reaches inside the cooler, grabbing a beer because that seems to be the only reaction he can fathom to that statement. He pops it open, setting his book aside that he’s going to read on the lake dock.

“I hate you.” He mumbles, taking a long sip.

Jake smirks, “You don’t but it’s cute that you’re trying.”

He walks towards the backdoor located at the far end of the kitchen but something makes him pause, turning to look at Blaine with a gentle shrug.

“You know, it might not be such a bad idea to maybe _talk _to Sebastian…”

He’s starting to get the feeling like this was a huge dumbass plan put together by his two friends that he obviously wasn’t in on. If that’s true, he gets where Jake and Sam are coming from—they’re always looking out for his best interests even though he really wishes they wouldn’t meddle. Whether Sebastian knows about it or not is up in the air too, because he says he was invited by Peter and…he’s starting to get a headache trying to figure this whole thing out.

Maybe it’s just all about coincidences—it’s not like this weekend is going to make a difference.

Blaine puts his hand up, stopping him mid-sentence. “Don’t even start. This weekend is not going to be some sort of warped version of a reality TV dating show.”

“Oh that’s too bad, for Kurt I mean, he wouldn’t stand a chance.” He winks at him before disappearing out the backdoor.

He takes another swig of beer and grabs his book to follow him outside, his eyes instantly finding Sebastian jumping off the dock into the water. He emerges and grins at Sam, who’s chatting to Rachel on the top of her boyfriend’s shoulders.

Yeah, at this rate, Blaine might not stand a chance either.

\--

The sun is out but the air has a soft cool quality to it, perfect to enjoy sitting at the end of the dock with a book. Which is exactly what Blaine intends to do as he settles down on a towel, shirt off and sunglasses on. He lies on his stomach for a while, the rays kissing his back and warming his skin as the others play various water games around him. Sometimes Sam and Jake get up on the dock and sprint off of it, trying to do various in-air tricks and flips.

He manages to get through two chapters without much disturbance until he sees Kurt swim up to the corner of the dock, keen on talking to him. Blaine chews on his lower lip and looks up, eyes brushing over the other’s face—his hair is dry and he wonders if he’s very purposely trying not to get it wet.

“You’re not coming in?”

Blaine closes his book and smiles softly, “Uh,” He looks down at the water and scrunches his nose, the color a mixture of dark blue and soft brown. “No, I don’t think so. Have you ever seen _Cabin Fever?” _He laughs but Kurt looks confused so, okay, decidedly not.

“That movie isn’t real, you know,” Sebastian comments from nearby, clearing eavesdropping and when Blaine looks up in his direction he’s floating on his back.

“Flesh eating necrotizing fasciitis _is.” _Blaine says matter of factly, resisting the urge to stick his tongue out. “And I’m not taking any chances, I like my skin where it is, thank you.”

Kurt laughs softly which only makes Sebastian roll his eyes and tip his head back, enjoying himself as he basks in the lake. Blaine’s eyes travel over his chest and torso, water droplets coursing down his skin to the point where it’s almost mesmerizing.

He misses a question Kurt asks him, “What?”

“I said, if you’re not coming in can you get me a sparkling water?”

Blaine nods, “Oh sure.”

He smiles as he stands up, stretching his limbs that are a little sore from lying on the doc. Sam and Jake are coming back up on the other end of it, definitely drunk, arguing about who can do a somersault better off the dock. He smirks and reaches into the cooler for the water, because at this point neither of them are going to be able to do anything successfully as they stumble into one another.

But it’s funny to watch them try.

“You gotta have balance and agility to do the perfect flip.” Sam’s saying as Blaine walks past to lean over the dock’s edge to hand Kurt his water.

Jake snorts and pushes him in his side, “Which you don’t got, bro.”

“I do too!”

Blaine rolls his eyes at how they sound like children but there’s a soft smile on his face as Kurt takes the water from his hands. He’s straightening his back, intending on lying back down on his towel—and in hindsight, he’s not quite sure why he doesn’t see this coming—

But Jake and Sam start roughhousing with one another, grunting and grabbing and arguing about stupid flips and one of them trips. Blaine’s not sure who, because he’s too busy being knocked into the lake.

The rush of cold water catches him off guard and he definitely inhales when he shouldn’t, getting water up his nose. He sputters and flails his arms and even though he can swim, the water is deep and it’s taking him a moment to get his bearings.

Someone swims up beside him and grabs his arm, hauling him up out of the water so his head is free. He coughs loudly, bent forward, holding onto whoever helped him like a lifeline. When he pushes his curls out of his face he’s met with green eyes that are a mixture of amusement and soft concern.

“Oops.” Jake is snorting on the dock, having ended up on his back.

Sam comes up out of the water, obviously he fell when he barreled into Blaine, and shakes his hair out like a golden retriever. Kurt scrunches his nose and swims a little further away from the oncoming droplets.

Blaine goes to say something that resembles ‘fuck you’ but he coughs again, Sebastian moving his arm up over his shoulders so he can somehow balance himself as he tries to draw oxygen into his lungs. He’s been thankful for their height difference before but even moreso now, Sebastian standing a little easier and holding onto him so he can focus on breathing.

Fuck, his lungs burn, stupid water.

“Easy,” He smiles a little, “I got you, just don’t die on me, yeah?”

Blaine rolls his eyes but lets out a short huff of breath, sniffling as he continues to push his hair out of his face. “Can you—”

Sebastian nods, wordlessly helping him to the dock, allowing him to use his thigh as a step so he can sit on the edge of it. He’s really thankful for that. Jake has gotten up from his spot where he was, crouching next to Blaine in order to ruffle his curls.

“Well, you better hope the water’s not contaminated now because you just swallowed half of it.”

Blaine doesn’t have a chance to retort because Sebastian is reaching up to _yank _the back of Jake’s neck, Sam laughing so loud he nearly drowns himself as his other friend tumbles face first into the water. Rachel is giggling with her boyfriend, Kurt’s lips smiling against the rim of his sparkling water.

Blaine finds himself chuckling too, glancing at Sebastian with a look of soft gratefulness. The taller winks at him before pushing off the dock with his feet to float on his back again.

\--

The rest of the night is uneventful, Blaine’s skin doesn’t melt off his body (it’s a genuine concern, okay?) so that’s a plus. They eat homemade pizzas, which end up being pretty good and then all break off to get into more comfortable clothes to hang around in.

Blaine comes back downstairs in a pair of sweatpants and an oversized gray sweater, pulling the sleeves over his hands as he wanders into the living room. Rachel’s seated on the floor between Peter’s legs against the couch, both of them chatting with a glass of red wine. Sam and Jake are in the kitchen, arguing about something—leftover pizza maybe? while Kurt sits on one of the lounge chairs which leaves Sebastian on the couch.

He’s in sweatpants as well, black, with a crème colored sweatshirt; it looks vintage somehow. His eyes instantly drink Blaine in like the wine glass he holds up to his lips, long and purposeful, flickering over parts of him that make his stomach do somersaults. Blaine bites the inside of his cheek, considering for a long moment where he should sit. There’s another open lounge chair, a spot by the fire and—

His eyes connect with Sebastian and shit, he kinda has to sit next to him now, the taller straightening his back as he sits down next to him. He offers a small smile, playing with a curl near his ear as he hears a crash coming from the kitchen.

Rachel rolls her eyes, “You know, for as much as those two fight I’m surprised there’s not more sexual tension.”

Blaine smirks a little, Sebastian pouring Blaine a glass of wine which he takes. “Jake probably wishes there was.”

She turns and looks up at him, a soft laugh tumbling from her lips. “Oh my god, that’s right. I almost forgot that Jake’s bi.”

“Well, I don’t think he really likes to label it.” Blaine says after a moment, “He just…enjoys people, you know?”

“Relatable.” Sebastian agrees quietly, against the rim of his wine glass, but he’s only looking at Blaine when he says it.

The shorter clears his throat and leans further back against the couch cushions—it’s ironic, almost, because isn’t that what was part of the problem in their relationship? Blaine knows what it’s like to be friendly, to attract people, to enjoy other people’s company and have a big friend group—but with Sebastian? Somehow it’s always deeper than that, not friendly enough, too sexual.

His ex has been like that since he’s known him—he attracts people, like Blaine does, but it’s…it’s different. People are drawn to him because he’s long and tall, muscular but skinny, the scruff on his jawline, the green in his eyes and the sound of his voice. He draws people in, a Venus fly trap, but snaps closed if you get too close.

That’s what Blaine did—he got too close.

He licks his lips and brings his knees up to his chest as he sits, can feel Sebastian’s eyes traveling over his form in a thoughtful nature.

Blaine turns his head to look at him, “What?”

“Is that the sweater I got you for Christmas?”

He looks down at himself and oh, wow, he hadn’t even noticed. “Uh…yeah. It’s…it’s just really comfortable.”

This information sinks into Sebastian’s expression, as if he’s been given some sort of insight that amuses him, “I know, it was expensive. Do you still have that stuffed elephant; what’d you call it? ‘Ears’?”

He tries to blame as much of his blush as possible on the wine, “Oh uh,” He laughs softly, “Yeah but it’s…it’s in my closet at home. You know, with the holiday decorations.” And by closet at home he definitely means that he brings it with him when he travels and it’s on the bed upstairs as they speak.

Sebastian smirks and there’s something swirling in his eyes that tells him he doesn’t quite believe him but the moment is broken when Sam and Jake come into the living room, Sam carrying an empty bottle and _oh no. _

“Told you that you weren’t going to be able to escape this, B.” Jake grins as Sam settles in front of the fire and lays the bottle down.

“Spin the bottle?” Kurt scrunches his nose. “Really?”

“You don’t have to play,” Sebastian leans up, smiling too sweet, “Do us all the favor.”

“We’ll just go one round!” Jake promises and takes a seat next to Sam, “Come on, we’re all friends here.”

Peter is shaking his head even though Rachel is getting up off the floor and grabbing Blaine’s hand, dragging him to the circle to sit. “We don’t all have to play, do we?”

Sebastian puts his hand on his shoulder and gives him a playful squeeze, “What’s the matter? Afraid you might kiss one of us and like it?”

“Fuck off, Sebastian.” Rachel tuts but she’s laughing, Blaine settling on the carpet beside her.

Sebastian grins and joins them, sitting next to Sam, and Kurt and Peter make their way over like it’s physically painful for them and maybe it is. Blaine doesn’t exactly want to do this either but he hopes one round will go fast and he can fit in another chapter from his book before he sleeps.

“Who wants to go first?” Sam grins and Rachel reaches for the bottle, a little glint in her eye as she winks at her boyfriend.

She spins and Blaine holds tightly onto his wine glass, watching as the greenish black bottle twirls and slows to land on Sam, who’s grinning like an idiot. He snorts, can’t help it, as Rachel crawls over and past Sebastian to sit in front of her target. Peter is staring, his mouth opening a little like he wants to protest but it’s too late because Sam is leaning forward and capturing her lips.

The kiss is low and purposeful and Sam curls his hand along Rachel’s jawline before Peter has to sit up and clear his throat so that his girlfriend pulls back. She giggles, face red, before sitting back in her seat. Sebastian grins, leaning back a little and taking a sip of his wine, thoroughly enjoying the drama. Blaine shakes his head, running a hand over his face because this cann_ot _end well.

The turns go slowly; Kurt going next and kissing Jake, and Peter (to his pleasure) lands on Rachel. But the next few are definitely a little messy. Sebastian spins and lands on Peter, who looks like he’d rather swallow Legos than kiss him—the taller makes a big show out of it, most likely to make Peter uncomfortable and their lips barely brush one another before it’s over. Blaine’s spin lands on Kurt and he’s…not sure whether he should feel more relieved or disappointed when he leans over Peter to press a soft kiss to Kurt’s mouth.

It’s sweet and gentle and he can feel Sebastian’s eyes on him the whole time but it’s nothing compared to the last two turns.

Sam spins the bottle and it lands on Sebastian and the taller smirks, looking to the seat next to him, eyes trailing over his lips. “Always wanted to know what those big lips felt like, Evans.”

“Oh shut up, dude.” But he’s _blushing _and Blaine tries to convince himself it’s just the alcohol tinting his cheeks.

He swallows, licking his own lips out of instinct and why are they taking so long? “You gonna do this or what?” He doesn’t mean to say it out loud but Sebastian _feeds _off it, because of course he does.

“Just savoring the moment, B.” He winks at him before turning his head to capture Sam’s lips between his own.

And it…it feels like some sort of sucker punch to his gut and he can’t explain _why. _He doesn’t like to assume people’s sexuality but Sam is as straight as they come, this shouldn’t bother him, regardless of how much pleasure Sebastian is taking in making him squirm.

He looks up for a moment across from him, Jake’s eyes connecting with his own and is…is that pity or empathy? He can’t tell but either way it makes a heavy weight settle in his stomach and when the kiss ends, Jake clears his throat.

“Alright, I think that’s enough for tonight.”

“You didn’t spin yet,” Kurt points out, Sebastian running a hand through his hair as Blaine pointedly doesn’t look at him or Sam.

He knows what Jake’s doing and he appreciates that but, “Yeah, you still have your turn. Then we’re done.” He offers a small smile because the last thing he wants anyone to think about is how bothered he was watching Sebastian and Sam kiss…even though he’s sure it’s obvious.

Jake holds his gaze for a moment before nodding, spinning the bottle…

But it takes him a long moment to realize it’s landed on him. Blaine licks his lips, oh, and glances up at his friend who smiles gently. Him and Jake have never been like that; he can say without a doubt that he’s never thought about his friend _that _way but…at least he’s handsome, has a nice mouth and even better, it’ll feel nice to kiss someone after having to watch Sebastian with someone else.

He’s not above being a little petty like that.

Jake crawls across the circle and sits in front of him, his hands resting on Blaine’s waist as he waits for permission. He can feel Sebastian’s eyes on him again but it’s different this time, somehow, almost like his gaze is burrowing past the fabric of his sweater and into his skin—hot and sharp.

He forces himself to look at Jake and licks his lips before nodding his head, his friend leaning in and pressing his lips to his. It’s quick for a moment, his skin soft and warm before his hand is coming up and cupping his cheek, deepening it.

Blaine’s not expecting it, so a little noise leaves his lips as Jake tilts his head, tongue sliding past his lips and he presses himself forward—up and _into _it—

“Wow,” Rachel says, breaking the heated tension and they pull back from one another. “Wait no, keep going.” She giggles, covering her mouth.

Even Kurt looks a little impressed.

He smiles very gently at Jake, who reads his _thank you _without saying anything and nods his head before sitting back in his seat. Sebastian is pointedly not looking at him, the muscles of his jaw working as he picks up his wine to take a sip.

When Jake picks the bottle up to signal the end of the night, Sebastian’s the first one off the floor to disappear.

\--

Everyone dissipates from the living room pretty quickly when the game is over, most going upstairs to sleep. Jake carries wine glasses into the kitchen and Blaine decides he’s going to read a chapter of his book outside because the walls of this cabin are starting to feel too tight against his body.

The bench swing is close enough that he won’t feel weirded out by the woods and he remembers seeing a few outside lights placed along the path so it should be a perfect spot to get some reading done. He feels too wired to sleep.

His hand is on the backdoor knob when, “Blaine?”

It’s Sam and he turns to look at his friend who is doing this slightly awkward shuffling, face down, gaze not quite on him. “Listen, I’m sorry about the—”

“Making out with my ex?” He asks but his voice is teasing. “Sam, it was a game. It’s okay.”

He lets out a slow breath that sounds a lot like relief. “I didn’t want to hurt you.” He says quickly and Blaine knows that. “I wasn’t into it, you know.”

His teeth bite down on his tongue; the last thing he wants to do is somehow shame Sam for enjoying his kiss with Sebastian because it’s clear that even if his mouth is saying one thing, his actions during the game were saying another. Maybe he was a little drunk, maybe it was the tension and excitement of spinning the bottle while others watched, but Sam _did _enjoy that kiss with his ex.

Straight or not.

“You didn’t hurt me,” He decides to focus on what’s important, “Sebastian wanted to take that moment to rub it in my face, that’s not on you.”

Sam holds his gaze for a long moment, trying to decipher through his words in case there’s some sort of double meaning he’s not aware of. But finally he nods his head slowly, running his hand through his hair, “So we’re good?”

Blaine playfully smacks Sam’s arm with his book, “We’re always gonna be good.” He smiles and tilts his head towards the backdoor. “I’m going to read a chapter before bed. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He does a fist bump with him before opening the door and slipping out. It’s colder now that the sun has gone down and Blaine takes a deep breath into his lungs, letting his eyes slip closed, the beginning of autumn air sticking to his insides. It’s crisp but not freezing, not yet anyways, the sweater and sweats he has on should be perfect for sitting outside for a little.

His feet crunch fallen leaves as he makes his way down the steps off the porch and onto the small path leading to the bench swing, book in hand as he stakes a seat. The swing groans to life, metal rubbing together as he puts his full weight onto it.

Blaine’s barely opened his book before he hears someone opening and closing the backdoor, a tall figure moving towards him in the darkness. He doesn’t have to see him to know exactly who it is and a soft sigh leaves his lips as he closes his book again.

He’s not even sure why he even brought this thing on this weekend getaway, he’s apparently never going to get to read it.

“What do you want?” He sets the book on his lap, looking up as Sebastian stands in front of the bench swing.

The taller shuffles and for a moment Blaine’s surprised that he’s never really seen him like this, like he’s unsure of what he wants to say. Sebastian is very much someone who has his words carefully calculated, ready with a quick insult or silver-tongued compliment. But right now? Standing in front of him?

He looks conflicted.

“You know for someone who’s just your friend, he sure doesn’t kiss you like he is.”

Blaine stares at him a long moment before scoffing, standing up from the swing because, “You got a lot of nerve,” He says, walking past him. “You don’t get to do that.”

Sebastian shrugs, keeping in step with him. “I’m just saying, you never told me that Jake was into you.”

He stops short and bites down on every instinct that’s telling him to throw his book at him. “Jake’s not into me, he was doing me a favor because _you _were trying to make me uncomfortable by sucking face with Sam.”

The taller sticks his hands in his pockets, smiling slowly. “Did it work?”

Blaine stutters for a moment because he refuses to give him that satisfaction, “That’s not the point.”

He hums, “So what is the point?”

This is the part about Sebastian that he doesn’t miss, his ability to so quickly and easily wind him up. In the bedroom? It’s great. In arguments? Not so much. He feels like he’s _this _close to losing his patience, every word coming out of his mouth pinching at his nerve endings.

“We’re not having this conversation.”

“Why not? We’re both adults, we can’t talk about a silly game of spin the bottle? Shouldn’t bother either of us, right?” Sebastian presses, obviously making a point. “We’re broken up, we’re friends.”

Blaine lets out a choked laugh, “_Friends?” _He stares at him and that mask Sebastian so often wears that holds his indifferent smirk in place slips, just a little. “We were never friends and we’re never going to be friends.”

It’s quiet for a moment, something uncomfortable popping between them, the sounds of wilderness echoing to fill the silence: owls, trees settling, the rush of the lake, bugs of late summer humming.

Sebastian runs a hand over the back of his neck, shaking his head as he bites out, “Well this is what you wanted right? Not being able to talk to one another?”

Blaine shifts on his feet, pulling his sweater down over his hands as he avoids his gaze because that’s…that’s not true. He doesn’t like the accusation in his tone. “Our breakup was mutual.”

“Was it.” It’s not a question.

Wasn’t it? Blaine swallows down something thick in his throat, suddenly feeling a little warm under the collar of his thick sweater. That span of time when they were in the midst of breaking up, everything that led up to it messy and painful. Wasn’t it mutual? …or was that just something he convinced himself of so he didn’t have to feel as guilty.

“You…you weren’t ready for a serious commitment.” Blaine says but it sounds weak even to his own ears.

Sebastian looks _angry _in a way he’s rarely seen him before, something raw and cutting deep like Blaine’s pulled back his skin and started poking around with an instrument that’s hot and sharp. He takes a step towards him and Blaine’s forced to take one back, not liking how their height difference almost makes him tower over him as he speaks.

“That’s really what you told yourself, huh. You never _asked _me if I wanted to be in a serious commitment, you just assumed I didn’t know how.”

Blaine opens his mouth to reply but no words come out because he knows Sebastian is right. He talked himself into that breakup, he thought it was the best thing for both of them because…because he’s an _idiot _that’s why. Sebastian liked to flirt, he liked being the center of attention, he liked digging under other people’s skin and making them squirm—but not once had he cheated on Blaine or made him feel like he wanted to.

He just…let his insecurities get ahead of him until it was too late, until he was doing stupid shit like talking them both into breaking up.

“Our breakup wasn't about me—it was about you.” Sebastian tells him, something thick and heavy wrapping around his syllables. Blaine chews hard on the inside of his cheek so he doesn’t do something stupid like cry.

“You were so afraid I was going to leave you that you left me first.”

And that’s like a slap to his face, hard and rough against his cheekbone, leaving a mark. Something he wouldn’t allow himself to realize, to talk about with his friends, to admit to himself is now out in the open—words hanging on him like weights, threatening to drag him further into the dirt.

But now it’s Sebastian’s turn to leave and he turns away from Blaine to head back into the cabin, door closing after him. He stands there for a long time, unsure of what to do but feeling rooted in place by words left behind.

The wind seeps in-between the stitching of his sweater and he’s cold again.

\--

He doesn’t sleep well but that’s not really surprising.

Because he’s got a headache, he avoids most of the housemates for the day—Jake and Sam go outside to enjoy the lake, Rachel and Peter take a walk in the woods to this waterfall that they keep talking about (even though Jake insists there isn’t one but the scenery will still be nice to enjoy), Kurt vlogs on the bench swing about outfit choices for going glamping and Sebastian…

Blaine’s not sure where Sebastian is and he doesn’t try to find him either.

All he knows is that he hasn’t seen him all day and perhaps that’s a good thing even though a small part of him wants to ask if he’s gone home early.

He wanders into the kitchen around lunchtime, moving around to fix himself a sandwich and maybe a cup of coffee—determined to actually read a few chapters of that God forsaken book he brought so he feels accomplished in relaxing. He looks up as the backdoor opens, Kurt coming in with windswept hair and sun kissed cheeks.

“Want some?”

Kurt shakes his head and fills up a glass of water for himself, “No, thank you.” He leans against the counter and Blaine follows his line of sight to look outside. There are clouds gathering in the sky, grey and ominous, wind picking up a little more than usual and blowing leaves off the trees. “Looks like it might storm.”

Blaine shivers a little; he’s never been one for thunderstorms. He finishes making his sandwich and puts items back into the fridge where they belong, stirring sugar into his cup of coffee. “Hopefully we don’t lose power. I mean, it’s not like we got a TV or anything but…it’d suck to do everything by candlelight.”

“Especially in a wood cabin.” Kurt adds with a soft smile. Blaine returns it, putting his stirring spoon in the sink. The silence between them isn’t uncomfortable, but he can tell that Kurt wants to say something else.

“So…you and Sebastian…”

He sighs softly; should have known better. “I really…don’t want to talk about that.”

“Oh right, I’m sorry. It’s none of my business.” He says quickly, wrapping an arm around himself as he takes another sip of his water.

“I didn’t mean to be snippy.” Blaine adds a moment later. “It’s just really complicated.”

“Still?” Kurt asks but it’s not unkind, just curious. “I thought you two were broken up.”

It’s then Blaine understands his line of questioning—it doesn’t really have to do much with his relationship but where he stands with Sebastian because he’s still interested in him. He should have really nipped this before, when he learned Kurt wanted to pursue something but he had trouble giving it a lot of thought with everything that had been happening with his ex.

Still, that’s not really fair to him.

“Kurt,” He says gently, turning to angle his body towards him, “I’m sorry but I’m just…”

“Not interested.” Kurt finishes for him, a small self-deprecating smile that Blaine doesn’t want to put on his face. Shit. “I know, it’s okay.”

He feels guilt swirl around his chest and sit heavily there; regardless of not wanting to date him, he didn’t want to hurt him. “I’m sorry,” He repeats and looks to the ceiling because, how does he explain this, “Sebastian just…it’s like he’s grabbed onto me and I can’t get rid of him. He’s on the inside, you know?”

Kurt smiles softly and playfully bumps their hips. “Sounds like you love him.”

Is that what love is? Being fucking frustrated that he can’t seem to get this guy out of his system? He shakes his head and can’t help but roll his eyes, a soft laugh tumbling from his lips because, “Sounds like he’s an STD.”

They both laugh softly for a moment, Blaine bumping their hips back before he picks up his cup of coffee to take a sip.

“Friends?” Kurt asks and chews on his lower lip, too hopeful.

Blaine nods in agreement because he’s never quite been able to say no. And despite the fact that he was never able to be friends with Sebastian, he can cultivate a friendship with Kurt.

“Friends.” He agrees and clinks their glasses together.

\--

The rest of the day is quiet until the storm blows in, encouraging everyone to come inside, even Sebastian who was apparently out there doing something. Maybe he was hiking like Rachel and Peter but keeping to himself—his skin is warm and slightly pink from the sun and he knows it’ll fade into a soft golden brown by tomorrow. They don’t look at one another when he passes him to walk upstairs, Blaine feeling the absence of words somehow more painful than having a real conversation.

Jake asks him if he wants to help him make dinner, some sort of grilled chicken dish, and he accepts but doesn’t really eat the food once it’s made. He heads upstairs early, the sound of thunder rumbling gently in the distance. He’s never wanted a trip to be over fast enough; tomorrow afternoon they’ll pack up the cars and head back to the city and he won’t have to deal with the awkward tension building up between him and his ex.

But honestly? That part kind of upsets him too.

The fact that after that tense fight they’re not going to try and tape things up between them. He supposes there wouldn’t be much of a point; he meant what he said about them not being friends. There’s too much history wrapping around them like string, too tight so he can’t move to cut it with scissors. And part of him doesn’t want to.

Blaine sighs and takes a long hot shower before changing into a pair of soft shorts and another sweater, lying down on his stomach on his bed. He picks up the stuffed elephant that he insisted was at home, playing with the ears for a moment before drawing a pillow underneath his arms to cushion his chin.

It doesn’t take him long to fall asleep like that.

\--

It’s the sound of crackling thunder that wakes him, nearly shaking the whole cabin. Blaine sits up quickly, goes to turn his nightstand lamp on but nothing happens—power’s out. He sighs and runs a hand over his face, chewing on his lower lip as he looks around his room, blanketed in darkness.

He swallows, searching now for the last place he had his phone, somewhere on the covers. Lightning illuminates the entire room for a moment and he’s able to pick his cell up, turning the flashlight on so that he’s not in the dark anymore. Just in time too because another round of thunder is enough to start his body shaking.

He closes his eyes—God, he _hates _storms. Fucking worst.

Blaine gets up off his bed and pauses in front of his bedroom door for a moment, considering the idea of going downstairs. The storm feels so close up here even though he knows it’s not exactly true, a trick of light and too much sound; he feels enveloped in the wind and rain the longer he stands there.

He opens his door and peeks down the hall before walking past a few bedrooms, no one else seems to be awake and he envies the fact that they can sleep through this. He runs a nervous hand through his curls and makes his way downstairs to the living room. Using the flashlight on his phone, he gets a fire going in the fireplace, letting out a soft relieved sigh as it cloaks the room in a soft, orange glow that feels comforting against the loud strikes of thunder.

Setting his phone on the coffee table, he makes a cup of tea—luckily the stove is gas and not electric and settles down in the corner of the couch with a hot mug between his hands. He swallows as he tries to block out the sounds of the storm; harsh winds and crackling tree branches, rain pelting against the windows as lightning fills the sky only to be followed by the bellowing of thunder.

He puts the tea down when he realizes his hands are shaking, pulling a blanket over his lap.

“I figured you’d be up.”

Blaine jumps at the sound of another voice, Sebastian pausing at the bottom of the stairs. He doesn’t reply, the taller moving to stand next to the couch, his fingers itching by his sides to—do something? Probably touch his hair. But he doesn’t.

Instead he clears his throat and glances at the fire. “Thunder woke me too. I remembered that you always had trouble when it stormed like this.”

He remembers too; huddled up in bed together, Sebastian stroking his fingers through his hair, lighting a bunch of candles, making him cups of tea until the storm passed. He had always been so good with that.

“I’m okay,” He assures with a soft smile. “Got a blanket and fire going…tea.” He clears his throat. “Basically everything I need.”

Sebastian smiles a little, the warm glow of the fire dancing shadows across his skin. He’s softer in this light, almost approachable, defenses down.

“So you don’t need me to sit with you?” He sounds unconvinced and Blaine clears his throat, straightening his back as he pulls his knees up against his chest.

“Oh n-no.” He manages to say just as thunder crackles nearby and he hates that he jolts up in his seat.

Sebastian chuckles, “Right,” before sitting down next to him on the couch, “C’mere curls.” Well if he’s going to insist, Blaine isn’t going to say no. He shuffles closer and presses his side against Sebastian’s, breathing in the warm scent of his skin mixed with laundry detergent and fading cologne.

His face finds the side of his neck as the other’s arm wraps around him, keeping him close, the other working the blanket over both of them.

“You’re really shaking,” Sebastian mumbles, rubbing his hand up and down Blaine’s arm.

The shorter lets out a soft sigh and shrugs, looking up at him, his nose brushing against his jawline, “Can’t help it.” He chews on his lower lip, Sebastian’s presence settling over him like a warm blanket. “We can blame Cooper for most of my childhood trauma,” His voice is teasing but he’s a little serious, “We used to camp in the backyard and we’d see it through every time, even in storms.”

Sebastian lets out a soft laugh. “Well that explains a lot,” He squeezes him to his chest. “Mostly about why your brother needs some sort of therapy.”

Blaine smiles and shakes his head, allowing his eyes to close for a moment as he memorizes Sebastian’s breathing against him, the soft pulse from his neck against the tip of his nose. Something he can too readily fall into and he has to steel himself so he doesn’t.

He pulls back just a little so he can look up at him, words stuck in the back of his throat even as the taller’s eyes meet his. “I’m sorry about yesterday.”

The words hang lazily in the air for a few moments before, “For the Jake thing?” Blaine fixes him with a look. “Oh, you mean for the 'it's mutual' conversation.”

Blaine licks his lips, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck because…yeah, that’s what he’s talking about but it goes deeper than that. They wouldn’t have had to have that conversation if—

“I mean about all of it,” He swallows, “For the breakup.”

Sebastian looks down at him, eyes traveling over his face. A soft crinkle appears between his eyebrows as he listens but doesn’t respond, wanting to hear where Blaine’s going with this. Something thick slithers down his throat again like someone has their hands wrapped around his esophagus, tears stinging the back of his eyes because…

“You were right, I was scared. I didn’t…I thought too much about losing you so I pulled away, pretended it was something we both wanted.”

The taller sighs and gently moves to brush a curl on Blaine’s forehead, “Well, this just goes to show that people make mistakes. I mean, _I _don’t but you know, others do.” A wet laugh leaves Blaine’s lips and he shakes his head, sniffling. “Not going to fall apart on me, are you?”

“No,” He whispers even though a tear slips down his cheek.

Sebastian brushes it away with his thumb, drawing Blaine’s eyes up to his own. Thunder echoes outside the cabin, shaking the windows a little, but it barely registers because he’s leaning up and kissing him. He lets out a soft breath before tilting his head, deepening the kiss, pulling Blaine closer as his hand settles on his hip.

He shivers but its not from the lightning, moving until he’s completely settled on Sebastian’s lap, blanket pushed aside. His hands fall down to his shoulders when he pulls back, just a little, can feel how hard his cock is getting against the other’s torso.

Sebastian hums, his hands stroking Blaine’s thighs, thumbs pressing into his hipbones. He looks up at him, face shadowed by his body blocking the fireplace’s light but he can still see the outline of his features.

“Want to forget all about the storm?” He whispers, drawing his lower lip into his mouth.

Blaine nearly rolls his hips in response but—God, they’re in the living room, anyone could come down and see them. “But what about—”

Sebastian’s on the same wavelength, shaking his head with a mischievous smirk tugging the ends of his mouth, “We’ll be quick, you just gotta be quiet.” He accuses and Blaine feels blush heat up his cheeks, splotching the back of his neck. That’s not exactly easy for him. “Besides, if Peter comes down, he’ll probably just watch.”

Blaine chokes out a laugh and shakes his head, covering Sebastian’s mouth with his own to quiet him as he shifts his body forward. Sebastian moans softly, drawing him closer, his hand moving to slide his sweater up so he has access to the drawstring of his shorts.

He reaches his hand inside, stroking his cock, a series of whines instantly leaving Blaine’s throat. Sebastian smirks, lips finding his neck and he has to bite down on louder sounds that threaten to leave him. His eyes close a moment before his hands undo Sebastian’s sweats and they have to pause so the taller can lift his hips up and tug the material down. It’s a little harder with Blaine’s shorts as he straddles the other’s thighs, but he does his best to pull down the material so that his cock’s out, tip already beading with precum. It’s not going to take much to get him wound up, Sebastian’s touch always leading him to the same place.

They know each other’s bodies so well, Blaine’s thumb caressing a sweet spot directly underneath the head of Sebastian’s cock, making the other’s hips jerk. He smiles and kisses him and the enjoy the ‘just enough’ contact their bodies make, frotting hungrily, moving hips together before it starts to get messy and a little desperate.

“Please,” Blaine whispers against his lips and Sebastian is all too eager to give them both what they need, his hand wrapping around both their cocks.

A soft hiss leaves his lips at the contact, almost having to cover his mouth when he moans because _fuck _it feels so good to have Sebastian touch him like that again. It’s not going to take long; it’s too much friction, too long of not being with one another that everything somehow feels new and like coming home at the same time, Sebastian’s quickened breathing against his own body, pleasure building up in Blaine’s chest and ricocheting _out_ward—

And he’s cumming, spilling over Sebastian’s cock and hand, the other following suit. He leans forward, their foreheads pressing together as leftover passion licks Blaine’s nerve endings, the taller’s lips chasing after his own for a few soft kisses as they both come down from their high.

Sebastian sighs, reaching for a few tissues on the side table near his forgotten cup of tea. Blaine feels like his blood has been replaced with cotton balls, everything warm and thick, his limbs like jelly as he’s gently lifted from his hips and placed on the couch. They’re cleaned up, pants pulled back to where they belong and Blaine gently grabs onto Sebastian’s wrist after he throws away the tissues.

“Stay here with me?” He asks, voice caked with a bone-aching tiredness.

Blaine moves so Sebastian can lie down on the couch, his long body spreading across the cushions. It only takes him a few moments to settle against his chest and the moment the blanket covers his shoulders, he’s asleep.

\--

He’s not sure why he doesn’t expect to wake up to Sam snapping pictures of him and Sebastian sleeping on the couch for his Snapchat, but of course, that’s _exactly _what happens. Once Sebastian’s up however, he jumps off the couch and chases him out of the cabin and into the lake as he tries to grab his phone.

Jake’s laughing so hard he nearly doubles over making eggs and Blaine manages to get off the couch in time to see Sam’s head emerge out of the lake, coughing and sputtering, holding his phone up out of the water like it’ll make a difference.

He smirks and starts helping Kurt make the bacon next to Jake and when Sebastian comes in through the back door, he grins at him before hooking an arm around his waist and pressing a kiss to his jawline.

His ex (is it still his ex?) disappears upstairs and Jake leans in with a playful comment of, “So remember that reality TV dating show you said you didn’t want to be a part of…”

“Shush.” Blaine waves the spatula at him, a soft laugh leaving his lips.

Sam is pouting when he comes back through the backdoor, dripping ridiculously like a wet dog. Jake throws a hand towel at him, “Dude, at least shake off outside! Jesus.”

Rachel giggles into her cup of tea.

\--

Blaine stretches his arms over his head and cracks his back before he finishes up packing his things, the car leaving for the city in an hour. He licks his lips and folds another shirt, stuffing it into his suitcase as the door creaks open behind him.

Sebastian pokes his head in the room, a soft smile on his lips as Blaine invites him inside. He turns to sit on the bed, watching him walk in and close the door, dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a black short-sleeved button-down shirt. He looks _so _good, so easily good that it almost makes Blaine’s stomach swoop with jealousy.

“You done packing?”

The taller nods, sticking his hands in his pockets. “So…you apologized for pulling away—question is, are you actually going to stop doing it?”

Blaine swallows; he’s not sure if he can promise that. He wants to feel secure in their relationship but it might take time, sometimes he might need reminded until he doesn’t anymore. “I think that depends on…if you’re willing to come after me if I start to.”

Sebastian smirks and lifts his hand to run through the other’s curls, fingers scratching a little at his scalp. “My legs are longer than yours, if you start running away I’m pretty sure I can catch you.”

“That’s all I ask.” He says softly, pulling Sebastian down until his body maps across his on the bed.

He leans down to kiss him, capturing Blaine’s lips perfectly, his hand cupping his cheek as his fingers curl around the shell of his ear. He pulls back a moment to breathe and then…his eyebrows scrunch together as he recognizes something past Blaine’s suitcase.

“Is that…” Sebastian trails off before his eyes widen, “Is that _Ears _the elephant?”

Blaine lets out a soft gasp, nearly clocking his forehead with Sebastian’s as he snaps up to grab the animal.

“I thought you said you had that stuffed in a closet at home.”

“Shut up.” Blaine says, a little exasperated, trying to tuck the elephant into his suitcase as his cheeks blotch red.

Sebastian laughs, grabbing onto Blaine’s wrist, “No wait, leave him out—he can watch. We got an hour, right?”

“Oh my God, Sebastian, _shut up._” But Blaine’s laughing, the taller’s lips covering his own in a kiss.

“You first.” Is murmured against his mouth and he’s so distracted that he drops the stuffed animal to focus on kissing his _boyfriend _instead.


End file.
